duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Duran Duran's concert at Birmingham City football ground 2005
Duran Duran's concert at Birmingham City football ground was held in Birmingham, UK on Saturday 28th May 2005. About the concert Held in front of 28,000 people, this is Duran Duran's biggest Birmingham gig ever. The show was the only summer UK date on the tour, held at the St. Andrews Football Stadium located in the Bordesley district of Birmingham. Before the concert Duran Duran said they were planning something special for their "homecoming", back to the city where it all started for them. The stadium opened its gates around 3:30pm, with the show finally kicking off at 6:20pm when The Bravery from America came on stage. The Bravery included the songs "Fearless", "Honest Mistake" and "Unconditional" in their performance. This event was one of three shows they would perform that day, taking a helicopter from Homelands festival in Winchester, to Birmingham then on to London to play at the Astoria. Later Daniel Bedingfield and his backing band hit the stage. He was warmly received by the crowd. The set included 80s retro snatches of "Sweet Dreams" and "Pump Up The Jam", finishing with his debut single "Gotta Get Thru This". Supported by a massive light show, the five original members of Duran Duran opened their show with a energetic performance of "(Reach Up for The) Sunrise". Spacey synths and disco bass lines provided the soundtrack, as the crowd pumped their fists in the air every time Le Bon motioned for them to do so. "Is anybody hungry?" was the cry from Le Bon, before the band launched into their second song "Hungry Like the Wolf". Duran Duran played most of their hits including: "The Reflex", "The Wild Boys", "Girls on Film" and "Save A Prayer". "Save A Prayer" featured the audience singing the opening verses. Before playing a cover version of "Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me)", John Taylor said Duran Duran were a Birmingham band. This led to Le Bon declaring he was from the London area as the introduction to Steve Harley and the Cockney Rebel's song. Near the end of the show, band introductions included Andy Taylor playing the opening guitar chords of "All Right Now". Tickets for the event cost around £35.00 and 3D pop-up programme books cost £22. Duran Duran's setlist #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" #"Hungry Like the Wolf" #"Planet Earth" #"Astronaut" #"I Don't Want Your Love" #"Come Undone" #"What Happens Tomorrow" #"Sound of Thunder" / "I Feel Love" #"The Reflex" #"The Chauffeur" #"A View to a Kill" #"Ordinary World" #"Save A Prayer" #"Taste the Summer" #"Notorious" / "We Are Family" #"Nice" #"Careless Memories" #"The Wild Boys" Encore: #"Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me)" #"Girls on Film" #"Rio" Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Andy Taylor - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums With: *Anna Ross - backing vocals *Andy Hamilton - saxophone See also *Duran Duran - 2005 Bootleg CDs *2005 - 28 May: Birmingham (UK) Category:concerts